Yu Yu & RP
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Ok here's a new one Fem!Harry Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama going to Hogwarts let's see what hapin's! I own nothing.


**Hi don't own anything.**

* * *

In an office was a toddler sitting behind a big blue desk.

''Ogre get Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei in my office!'' He yelled as the blue Ogre did as told. The toddler was looking at a case file.

An hour later a boy with black hair and brown eye's clad in green his name Yusuke. A red head with green eye's boy in a red t-shirt and blue jeans name Kurama. A boy clad in black with red eye's Hiei was his name. All three where standing in the office looking at the toddler.

''What did you want?'' Hiei was the first to ask.

''I have a case for you.'' the toddler said. ''You are to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.''

''What?'' Yusuke asked.

''You will be learning magic there and you are to prutect Ruby Potter from a dark wizard that call's him self Voldemort.'' The toddler said.

''Wait magic?'' Yusuke asked.

''Botan will inform you more.'' The toddler said as a blue haired girl came in.

* * *

A white, black, and red haired, green eye'd girl was walking around when she saw three shadow's. The same shadow's had been following her, though she lost them when ever she wanted to. Her name was Ruby Potter she was 10 and right now she was window shopping. I know what your thinking the window shopping she was doing wasn't cloths or any other girly window shopping. She was looking at a prank store.

''Hay are you going to buy something or not?'' A worker asked annoyed.

''Is it ageist the law to look or do I need to have my eye's ripped out?'' Rudy asked making the man huff and go back in side.

The shadows watched this amused in till a blond haired lady came up to the girl.

''You little what did you do to that man?'' She snapped.

''Nothing he was being rude so I told him of.'' Rudy said. ''I was just looking when he bothered me about if I was going to buy or not.'' Ruby added making the lady huff.

''Are you coming home?'' she asked.

''No the letter will becoming soon I don't want to bug your boring life, plus shouldn't you be home it's the pig's birth day.'' Ruby said making her glare.

''You ungrateful little bitch!'' She hissed the shadows glared.

''How am I ungrateful again? I was dumped on your door step by a fool.'' Ruby said coolly. ''I think I will buy something.'' Ruby said finally going inside.

One of the shadows was finding it hard not to laugh.

''Hay what do you guy's think?'' The one holding his laughter asked.

''Hnn.'' Hiei said.

Ruby had just come out with her arms full of bag's packed to the brim.

''Ok next is Ice cream!'' Rudy said brightly walking to the Ice cream shop.

After waiting a few minuets Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke walked in they saw Ruby in a corner eating strawberry and mint ice cream, they ordered and sat close but not to close.

''Hay Ruby!'' A voice said coming over by her. It was a girl from her school. Ruby looked up and saw a blond girl her age walk over.

''It's Potter to you.'' Ruby said coolly finishing her ice cream and getting up.

Ruby tried to leave after picking up her bag's. Only for the girl to block her way.

''Oh Ruby don't be like that! What you got there?'' She said about to grab the bag's.

The girl was on the ground before she could touch the bag's.

''Sorry my leg slipped my bad!'' Ruby said smirking. ''Little girl's should know when to draw the line by now.'' Ruby said walking out.

* * *

Ruby after putting her thing's at the Leaky Cauldron un known to the shadows as she lost them for the time she needed. Ruby was now at the Zoo looking at a snake.

''Want out?'' Ruby asked the snake this made the shadows stare.

''I would missss.'' The snake said.

Ruby walked to a corner as the lady from earlier came with a boy and a man both bigger then pig's. The man and boy leaned close and splash. The glass keeping the snake in was gone. The snake slithered out fast and then a scream of the snake playfully nipping at them. Rudy left before they could spot her.

* * *

A few months later. Ruby was walking with Hagrid to the Gringotts the shadows didn't follow her this time. After that she went into the rob'e shop.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asked a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Got the lot here — a few young men being fitted up just now, in fact."

In fact a pale boy with a pointy nose as well as those shadow's that where fallowing her around. They where standing on foot stools.

''Hello.'' The pale boy said. ''Hogwarts to?'' Asked the boy.

''Yup.'' Ruby said looking just as bored as him.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy.

''There would be no point in that but wanting to get her of your back.'' Ruby said the other boy's where listening. ''It's the wand that chooses the Witch or Wizard.'' Ruby only said this so the other boy's would know.

''Ya I'm going to rag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

''Really well a shrinking charm would help with that you just need the spell to revers it.'' Ruby said grinning.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Ruby.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No." Ruby said again.

"I do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

''No one really knows that.'' Ruby said.

''I I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

''Is there something wrong with being loyal?'' Ruby asked making him flush.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Ruby and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

''That's Hagrid he works at Hogwarts.'' Rudy said.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage _— lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

''I think he's a good person.'' Ruby said coolly.

''Do you?'' said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

''Dead.'' Ruby said.

"Oh, sorry," said the boy, not sounding sorry at all. This made the other boy's scowl.

"But they were _our _kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families.'' he said.

''I think anyone who has magic should have a chance. You say pour-blood and yet your human, you say your better then then because most if not all your family can do magic. But in the end your blood line was just like them just starting out from a family that never had magic. Your all just to blind to see it.'' Ruby said and before he could say more she left.

Later the came to a shop.

Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Kc felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. Some one was behind Ruby.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Hagrid must have jumped, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. Ruby found it amusing.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Ruby.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Kc Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

He moved closer to Kc.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Ruby were almost nose to nose. Ruby could see herself reflected in those misty eyes."And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Kc's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" He shook his head and then, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't _use _them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Ruby noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Miss. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

''I can use both.'' Ruby said making him grin.

''Well then as this is a special case you'll have two wand's.'' Mr. Ollivander whispered so Hagrid couldn't hear.

''Ok.'' Ruby said amused.

"Hold out your arms. That's it." He measured Kc from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Ruby knew that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down going through almost every wand in the story the three boy's had come in.

''Who know wands where so picky.'' Ruby said amused as one of the wands tried to hex her only for her to dodge.

The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere I wonder, now yes, why not unusual combination holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Ruby took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers.

She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red, gold, blue, bronze, yellow, black, silver and emerald sparks. shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well how curious how very curious " The boy's looked shocked.

He put Kc's first wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious curious "

"Sorry," said Ruby "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Ruby with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, it's brother gave you that scar."

This put the boy's in shock.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember I think we must expect great things from you, Miss. Potter After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things terrible, yes, but great."

Ruby in bemusement paid seven gold Galleons for her wand. ''Hagrid go on ahead i'll catch up.'' Kc said making it so he couldn't argue, he nodded and left.

''You know that wand was Godric Gryffindor's in the past as well.'' Mr. Ollivander said and Ruby grinned.

''Now shall I find my other wand..'' Ruby asked making the boy's stare in shock. Ruby sensed her other wand. It was Crystal with ruins on it.

''Curious this wand is as old a magic nobody knows what the core is, but anyone can tell it's powerful.'' Mr. Ollivander said, Kc pay'd 5 gallons as she shouldn't have two wand's, but then it's not against the law, and as it's not like it was going to chose another person.

''I wounder what you three will get.'' Ruby said smirking at them.

They got there wands Hiei's Dementor robe and black wood, Kurama Unicorn hair and rose wood, Yusuke's willow wood and dragon scale.

''Hnn you three got some cool one's too.'' Ruby said leaving.

Ruby cot up with Hagrid.

''Can we go see the pet's?'' Ruby all but dragged him.

In the pet store Ruby got a Fox, a kitten, a phoenix, and a snowy owl.

''Could I get Cross here some food as well?'' Ruby asked showing the man the snake on the wrist it had wings and was white. The team had just came in to see the snake.

''Where did you get her?'' He breath in aww.

''Hatched her from an egg would have been food had I not taken her.'' Ruby said smiling fondly. ''Nothing wrong with a half snake half dragon it's not law braking so she's mine.'' Ruby added looking at Hagrid. ''If you can fine one like her you wouldn't be braking any laws.'' Ruby said to Hagrid making him smile.

''Oh she is a butty.'' The man said.

'''Thank you could I get shipping for there food put it on the Potter volt.'' Ruby added making him grin. By now the boy's had gotten owl's and where next.

Ruby paid the man and grinned at the boy's.

''We seem to keep bumping into etch other lately I'm Ruby.'' Ruby said to them as they paid.

''It seem's so I'm Kurama.'' Kurama said. ''This is Yusuke and Hiei.'' Kurama said showing who was who.

''Yo so are you guy's going to follow dress code?'' Ruby asked grinning. ''I'm not just the first night and it's jeans all the way!'' Ruby said grinning making them stare.

''Didn't think someone would be on my side about that!'' Yusuke said grinning.

''If I didn't know better I would have though you my brother!'' Ruby said shaking his hand grinning. ''We should go are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron or are you going back home?'' Ruby asked.

''Where staying at the pub.'' Kurama said smiling.

''That's a fake smile!'' Ruby said pointing making him frown. ''You shouldn't fake a smile unless your braking a rule or are being hurt that really piss's them of!'' Ruby said. ''Plus you don't fake smile when your with friends!'' Ruby added making him blink.

''Friends?'' Kurama asked.

''Ya friends your my new friends let's go to the pub we can talk more there.'' Ruby said.

''Ok let's go!'' Yusuke said and they left.

Hagrid after saying good bye left so it was just the new friends.

''You three are such stalkers.'' Ruby said watching amused as they stared. ''You really think I didn't know?'' She asked chuckling. ''I don't mind your probably body gard or something right?'' Ruby asked.

''Yes.'' Kurama said.

''Ok where still friends right?'' Ruby asked making them stare.

''Wait you still want to be friends?'' Yusuke asked.

''Why not? You seem cool and well I never really had a chance to make friends.'' Ruby said smiling they frowned.

''Hnn.'' Hiei said making Kc smirk.

''So I still need to name those 4.'' Ruby said. ''Well Flame is a good name for you.'' Ruby said looking at the fire bird.

They talked and became friends till next time...

**R&R**


End file.
